Heart like an eagle
by frostedflames
Summary: Romance between Percy and Annabeth. A strange encounter with Athena. Please Leave a review. Please. Review. Please.


Annabeth rolled around on the grass and finally crashed into me. I held onto her waist and we rolled around for a few seconds, laughing. I stopped after a while and she rested her blonde head onto my chest. I had a feeling that she was listening to my heart.

No quest, no danger, no prophecy… These were actually the most peaceful days I have ever had since I was conscious of my existence.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Annabeth said, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah. It sure is." I said with a slight shrug.

Oh I don't mind. Just lazing around, doing camp chores was actually quite nice. Bored? Not when I'm with Annabeth.

I chuckled.

"What?" She semi-demanded.

"Nothing." I said, hiding my laughter.

"Fine." She huffed.

"I was just thinking about Chris and Clarisse fighting the other day." I said surrendering to her pout.

"Oh. That was funny." Annabeth's scowl turned into a smile and laughed with me.

We lay there in silence, just simply enjoying everything. The water rushing in the creek above my head, the birds chirping on the trees, Annabeth's lemon smelling hair…

"Tell me, Percy." Annabeth suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"Do you miss it?" She asked, "You know, all the fighting and stuff?"

I thought for a moment. Did I miss it?

"The excitement maybe, but definitely not the worrying." I answered her truthfully.

She propped herself up onto her elbow to look at me, "Worry?"

I looked at her like it was the most obvious thing, "Worrying about dying any second… worrying about all the other campers… worrying about you…"

"Hm." Annabeth said, amused.

"What?" Now it was my turn to demand.

"I just remembered the way you acted when… I took that knife for you." Annabeth said.

I winced at the memory.

"I would never let that happen again, I promise." I said, gritting my teeth.

I looked down at her and she smiled. Her hand snaked around my neck and pulled me closer to her beautiful face. The wisdom in her eyes overwhelmed me as I looked into them, so wise, so mature, so mine.

She pressed her lips onto mine and I smiled slightly as I could feel her warmth. I returned it with just as much warmth and eagerness. Her fingers twisted and tangled in my hair. I pushed myself up onto my elbow to free my other hand.

I slipped my hand into her thick blonde hair, enjoying its lustrous texture. I moved my lips onto her jaw and she gasped out my name. I smiled as I moved back onto her lips. Her hand dropped from my hair onto my chest and grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled me close. I laughed as I leaned in more and grabbed her waist. She gasped in surprise and I rolled her on top of me. I laughed and she leaned down to kiss me again.

This time she locked her arms onto my neck and swung me up and soon we were rolling around again. We laughed until our sides hurt.

She rolled off me and she settled down beside me again.

"Now, I finally feel like a normal teenager." I laughed.

"Yes. So do I" Annabeth agreed.

"Annabeth?" A loud voice rang in the woods.

Our heads snapped around and my jaw fell slack. A beautiful woman with stormy gray eyes and blonde hair was approaching us. She was wearing a white blouse and simple jeans. I could feel her power radiating towards me already.

At the sound of the voice, we sprang to our feet, two feet apart.

"I see you're still together." Athena said, glaring at me.

Annabeth blushed a deep red, nodded and mumbled, "Yes, mother."

"Oh well, you saved Olympus after all." Athena said, still glaring at me.

"Mother, why are you here?" Annabeth asked.

Athena frowned.

"I was just curious." Annabeth added hastily, blushing a deeper red.

"I came to see Chiron." Athena said, "I'd like to have a word with Perseus."

Oh. Shoot.

Believe me, meeting your girlfriend's mother was not good. Especially since when she has issues with your dad and that makes it worse. And to add the dread, she was a goddess and could blast me to a million pieces whenever it pleases her. So yeah, I was nervous.

Annabeth nodded and walked into the trees doubtfully. My eyes hurt as they watched her go.

"Perseus. I suppose there's no way in stopping you seeing my daughter." Athena sighed.

To be honest, if she tried, I'd have no chance in ever to see my girlfriend again.

I nodded stiffly at her words.

"As much as I'd like to you blasted into a million pieces." Athena smiled slightly, "I can't, since it will hurt my daughter. So listen to me young hero…"

I nodded again.

"Don't leave her. Spoil her and love her." Athena said, "Unless of course she's the one abandoning you. Or else, you can just wait and see yourself flayed alive."

I've never seen the goddess of wisdom with so much fire. She must have loved Annabeth a lot.

What could I do? But nod like an idiot and hope she'll just fly away back to Olympus.

"Very well then." She said, nodded, shimmered and disappeared.

Annabeth walked back to me from the trees.

"You heard all of that?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Wow." I mused aloud.

She laughed and pulled me close, "Well, you have nothing to be afraid off as long as you follow her instructions."

"Good point." I said and leaned down to kiss her, not bothering to know what made the goddess pay this random visit.

My heart soared like an eagle, a free bird with its wings opened wide and magnificent. For once I get to feel like a normal teenager, terrified by his girlfriend's mother but still happy as hell.


End file.
